Everything Else
by Mae Stark
Summary: A series of short, unrelated Pepperony drabbles. Tony/Pepper, movieverse
1. Hands

Chapter 1: Hands

**I'm planning for this to be a series of unrelated oneshots. I have a couple ready, including this one, so I'll post those and then see where it'll go from there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**I feel like I have repeated this a million times before, but it has to be said: I don't own anything. But that doesn't stop me from checking out the toy aisle for any Iron Man merchandise that might be cool.**

* * *

Hands

She can't stop staring at his hands.

It is mesmerizing, the way they fly across the frets of his old acoustic guitar. Tony says that it had been a gift from his mother, given to him for his 5th birthday. He had practiced for hours on end, until his fingers were raw, learning the chords and notes until he had perfected the art. Knowing Tony, it probably hadn't taken him longer than a week to become skilled at it.

He doesn't even seem to be paying attention to what he's doing, but the music continues to flow from the guitar, the beautiful product of his agile fingers. It's probably so second-nature to him that he doesn't even have to think about it. His hands, always restless and wandering, welcome the opportunity to be moving, accomplishing. Pepper sometimes thinks that they have a mind of their own.

Those are fingers trained to be precise, yet they are rough and calloused from his craft. Working with metal has weathered those hands, but Pepper is aware of just how gentle they can be. Pepper knows the distinctive feel of them on her skin, gentle and talented and everything she needs them to be.

As Tony's deep voice begins to sound over the chords, goosebumps raise across Pepper's arms. Tony, always so observant, notices them and smiles. His eyes are bright, tender, exposed. It's a side of himself that he rarely shows anybody.

Anybody except Pepper.

Here with her, he is unguarded. This is her Tony, the man that makes pancakes for her on Saturday mornings, the man who walked her to her car in the rain after their first date, the man who returns to her after a mission and cries over those he couldn't save.

This is the man she fell in love with.

* * *

**Sooo… read and review, please! I am proud of this one, but I want to know what you think. .**


	2. Grey

Chapter 2: Whales and Love

**Okay, so here's another one. I had the word "whale" stuck in my head this morning for some reason, so I had to get it out! Isn't that weird? I normally get songs stuck in my head, but this time, it was a word. I'm strange.**

**I don't own anything, as stated in the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

Whales and Love

The sand is warm under his feet, the soft wind mussing his dark hair as he saunters along. He watches the natural swell of the tide, the simple intricacy of it fascinating him.

Pepper walks along the beach beside him, her favorite jeans rolled up to a spot just under her knees. She is close to the water, the waves lapping at her ankles as she moves. Every once and a while, she bends to retrieve a shell that has caught her eye.

After a while, Pepper stops and looks out at the ocean, quiet, contemplating. All of a sudden, she raises her arm to point out into the waves. He follows her gaze to see three whales, breaching, their mottled gray color a stark contrast of the deep blue of the water around them.

"Gray whales," she says. "They're migrating, going north to their summer breeding grounds." Her eyes become slightly unfocused. "My dad and I used to go on a whale-watching trip every year. We would sit on an old boat for a week straight, doing nothing but staring at the waves, waiting, watching for the whales." Pepper laughs, remembering old memories. He moves to join her in the ankle-deep water, standing beside her and taking one of her hands into one of his.

"Sounds like he was a very kind person."

Pepper looks up at him. "Oh, yes. My mother used to say that he would give up the clothes on his back to someone if only they asked." She pauses. "He would like you, you know."

Tony smiles, warmth filling his body as he takes in her praise.

Pepper gasps dramatically. "Tony Stark, are you blushing?" She raises her small hand to rest it on his cheek.

He presses his own hand to hers, holding it in place. "Maybe," He says. Leaning forward, he presses a gentle kiss to her lips. He stares deep into her eyes, their color a perfect facsimile of the ocean beside them. The moment is so perfect, so right, that he can't help himself.

"I love you."

Pepper's eyes widen, and she grins. It's the first time he's said it out loud, and though she knows it's true, she hadn't expected it. "I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark."

After a few moments, they turn and make their way back to the mansion on the cliff, hand in hand, the setting sun casting beautiful colors across the water.


	3. Identity

**I hope you enjoy reading about what a messed up place Tony's head is. But it's a good sort of messed up. A genius sort of messed up.**

**You know the drill; I don't own anything. I do, however, own an awesome T-shirt that says "Stark Industries" across the front. I'm wearing it right now. I'm cool.**

* * *

The Box Theory

Sometimes, Tony Stark needs to be left alone. And so he locks himself in his workshop, turns Snow Patrol up as loud as his speakers can go, and he works. He deliberates over equations and blueprints and brilliant, beautiful new ideas. The music both distracts him and helps him focus, a strange contradiction, but true nonetheless.

Tony's mind always moves at a million miles a minute. The sheer multitude of thoughts would be enough to drive anyone insane. Maybe Tony is actually crazy. Who knows?

Picture the human mind as a thousand boxes, arranged in long rows, extending as far as you can see. Each box contains a different thought. Most people only have one box open at a time, while the rest remain closed. That's most people. Tony is another story. At any given moment, he has most, if not all of his boxes open. As a result, it's hard for him to focus in on one box at a time. With all those open boxes, Tony has literally a hundred different things on his mind, all pulling at his attention. That's why he needs the music. Just like girls or alcohol or flying, the background noise helps to drown out the extra thoughts, helps him to ignore all the open boxes so that he can focus.

But, by far, Pepper is the best distraction for his overwhelming thoughts. There's just something about being close to her that makes him forget the rest of the world. She is the one person that can make Tony Stark, the very epitome of charisma, at a loss for words. Because when he's with her, nothing else matters.

Tony is madly in love with Pepper, but still he knows she deserves better than him. Despite the drastic changes he has gone through, he still awakes from nightmares full of memories from his past life. He has done so many selfish things and that's why he needs the suit. He feels that Iron Man is the one thing that can redeem him, make up for all those times he was heartless and selfish. He wants so badly to be a better person, to be good enough for her.

He may not deserve her, but she loves him anyway.

* * *

**You can thank my amazing English teacher for this one. She has this theory that compares everyone's mind to boxes. I adapted it a bit for the fic, but it's the same general idea. She says that:**

**Everyone's mind is made up of "boxes", which represent many different thoughts. Males have one box, and therefore can only think of one thing at a time. Females, however, have multiple boxes, and think of multiple things at a time and jump from box to box in a matter of seconds. Males also have the ability to think of absolutely NOTHING. Just completely clear their heads and think of nothing. Is that really true? Because I really wish I could do that!**

**I'm not totally happy with this one, maybe because it's a bit... rough? Well, anyway, review please!**


	4. Blue

Chapter 4: Blue

Well, here I am again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a busy couple of weeks. The good news is that I have a couple chapters to this fic almost done.

As always, I own nothing. I wore my glow-in-the-dark arc reactor shirt to yoga last week, though, and got a couple compliments. Always nice to meet fellow Iron Man fans!

I also created a LiveJournal account recently, for those who care. I would definitely recommend it for anyone who really wants to discuss fandoms and whatnot.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Blue

Besides the drastic changes in his character, Tony returned from Afghanistan with something else: a huge light in the middle of his chest.

Even many years and many explanations later, Pepper still has only a vague idea of how the thing works. She does know that it is what keeps the shrapnel from shredding his heart to pieces. It's the thing keeping him alive. The arc reactor symbolizes his life. Without it, he would die in a matter of minutes.

And he has had so many close calls with death. It's no wonder why he keeps the arc reactor a secret. Everyone knows that it powers the suit, but few know that it powers him, keeping him alive. An enemy with that knowledge could easily incapacitate him. Just look at Obadiah; he nearly succeeded.

As she lies across his broad chest, the light of the arc reactor fills the room, fills the room with Tony. She gently brushes her fingers across his chest, and he sighs in contentment. Strange shadows dance across the walls as her hands caress the cool metal, temporarily hiding the blue light. She can hear the soft hum as it works its magic.

"What does it feel like?" She asks quietly.

He raises his head to look at her. She is filled with a sudden urge to run her hands through his already tousled brown hair, and she submits to it. "Like a second heartbeat, I guess," he whispers. "It vibrates a little."

"Mmmm. I can feel it." She lowers her head to rest her lips against the arc reactor, and he shivers. "Does it hurt?"

Tony shakes his head. "Not anymore." He pauses for a minute. "But my chest used to feel hollow, like I was missing something."

As Pepper raises her head, her brow creases in thought. "What did you do to make it stop?"

He reaches up to rub the spot where her eyebrows are scrunched together. His brown eyes darken a little. "I fell in love with you."

Pepper grins and leans in to kiss him. She feels the arc reactor begin to purr harder, working hard to keep the shrapnel from his heart as his heart rate increases. It used to scare her, but now it thrills her that she can affect him so severely. And she is the only one that can affect him so severely.

Pepper's favorite color used to be green, the color of simplicity and elegance.

Now it's blue.

* * *

Well, there you go! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Please review. Reviews make the world a better place! :)


	5. Mission

I guess, without my realizing it, a few chapters in this fic could qualify for the Pepperony 100 challenge on LiveJournal. I really honestly didn't mean for it to work out like that, but I guess that's what it is. So there are going to be some of those thrown in here, but this fic won't be entirely for the challenge.

I don't own Iron Man. 'Nuff said.

Mission

She says nothing as he stumbles into the basement workshop. The mission must have been a rough one, because the armor he is still wearing is severely damaged. There are deep, ragged gashes cut through the metal, the red paint mottled where the suit has been scuffed. A dent in the torso of the suit alarms Pepper, but the arc reactor appears to be intact. Pepper moves quickly to his side and throws her arm around him, doing her best to help bear at least some of his weight.

She says nothing when he collapses onto the platform, simply too exhausted to hold himself up for any longer. His faithful robots move to support him now, and Tony's head lolls as the mask is removed from his face. As the robots strip him of the suit, he hangs there in place, muscles slack. She returns to his side and helps him to his feet, leading him to the couch in the corner of the room. He falls back onto it, groaning a little. Pepper gently pulls the undersuit off of his limp body and retrieves the medical kit, beginning her work.

She says nothing as she patches him up. This is not the worst she's seen him, but it still requires some attention. Pepper cleans up the gashes on his abdomen, gently covering them with a bandage. Tony whimpers a little when she runs her fingers lightly across his chest, feeling for broken ribs. The area around the arc reactor looks bruised and swollen, and she remembers the dent in the chest of the suit. Tony's enemy must have known about the arc reactor's necessity to power the suit and had attempted to destroy it. That's a terrifying thought.

Pepper says nothing because she knows that this is something Tony feels he must do. When he comes home each time, she patches him up. She likes to think that she's the one keeping him together, mending him up every time he falls apart. It hurts her to see him wounded and weak like this. Even though the suit he made protects him, he is not invincible. Pepper is scared to think about the things he has gone through and the danger he willingly puts himself into.

But at the same time, Pepper is proud of the man he has become. Tony willingly risks his life for people he doesn't even know, and that takes a lot of courage and determination. Being Iron Man is what changed Tony into the man she loves, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Pepper?" Tony calls, his voice rough, her name barely coming out as a whisper.

"Yes, Tony?"

His voice is urgent, anxious. "Don't leave. Please, Pep. Stay."

Smiling softly, Pepper sits beside him. "I'm not going anywhere." She takes his hand, bringing it to her mouth. As she slowly kisses each of his fingers, pausing on the one that holds his wedding ring, he sighs happily.

This is definitely not a songfic, but this chapter reminds me of the song, "Put Me Back Together" by Weezer. I love Weezer. They're one of my favorite bands.

Anyway, you know the drill! Read and Review!


	6. Lovers

So... In an earlier part of this fic (Hands, I believe), I mention several things that Tony does that Pepper appreciates. I thought they were decent ideas, so I decided to make them into little oneshots for this fic.

I only own my ideas.

* * *

First Date

Tony smiles at her across the table. "You look absolutely stunning, Pepper."

She blushes, a pinkish tint coloring her fair skin. "I don't want to stroke your already huge ego, but you look handsome too, as always."

His grin widens. They both know that he isn't as arrogant as he used to be, but Pepper still jumps at any chance to make fun of him.

Tony has spent at least two hours getting ready for this. Even though he's known Pepper for over 10 years, this is an important milestone in their relationship: the crossover from friends to lovers. Tony has always believed that first dates are vital to the success of a relationship, even though he has had few long-term relationships.

And he doesn't want to mess things up with Pepper. She is too perfect, too important to him to waste with a one-night stand. She is the one who has always been there for him, never leaving. Through everything that has happened to him, she has stuck around and seen him through it. With her, Tony feels that he can face the future, knowing that he will make it through it because she is there by his side.

The date goes flawlessly. Although they both already know everything about each other, they never run out of things to talk about. She is mysterious and fascinating, a combination that captivates Tony, and he finds himself analyzing her every statement, studying her like she is one of his inventions. She notices this, but it doesn't bother her; Tony is very observant, and that's one of the things she loves about him.

After dinner, he walks her to her car in the pouring rain. They are sopping wet within seconds, but neither of them care. They run hand in hand through the street, laughing. When she pauses beside the unlocked door, he moves in, capturing her lips with his. Her hands move up to knot in his damp hair, and he pulls her closer. After a few seconds, they pull away for breath, but remain tangled up in each other.

And as he stares into her light blue eyes, he knows that this is the start of something big. Something that will define both of them for the rest of their lives. Because he knows he will never, ever love someone else as much as her.

* * *

Well, yeah. There it is. I'll be posting more soon!


	7. Still

Warning! Character death!

Now that that's out of the way...

I don't own anything except this depressing idea. I really am horrible. Sorry.

* * *

Still

As soon as she sees his lean figure, coursing through the night sky, she knows something is wrong. His flight pattern is irregular, unstable. She hurries down the stairs to the basement, her strawberry blond hair flying out behind her.

By the time she reaches the basement, he is already there, collapsed on the floor, helmet removed. There is blood matted in his beautiful dark brown hair. Pepper rushes to his fallen figure, shakes him gently. "Tony, you need to get up so I can get you out of the suit."

He doesn't respond, so Pepper tries to move him, but is stopped by the heaviness of the metal suit. Tony groans at the slight movement. His suit is barely holding itself together, the metal now just a ruined collection of scraps. Pepper feels the rugged metal with her fingertips, and Tony whimpers in pain.

She knows that she has to get him out of the suit, and fast. She tries again to get him to roll over, and this time, she succeeds. But as she flips him over, her eyes are immediately drawn to his chest.

The arc reactor is flickering dangerously, its blue light barely visible. Tony's eyes are closed, his forehead scrunched up in distress. It is then that Pepper realizes that Tony isn't just a little hurt.

She does a more thorough examination of his wounds, and what she finds is not assuring. His leg, although encased in the metal of the suit, is turned an abnormal way. Pepper gently runs her fingers through his hair, feeling for the source of the blood loss. She finds it: a slight, unnatural indentation in his skull. There are gashes cut deep into his skin, bleeding profusely. She tries to staunch some of the bleeding, but it is in vain. She watches in horror as Tony's skin pales and his breathing becomes labored.

All of it, everything they have been through together, comes down to this. As she watches the light of the arc reactor grow dimmer and begin to flicker, she knows he doesn't have much time left. And there isn't anything she can do about it.

She doesn't know what she will do without him. She has changed because of him, built her life around his. A life without him doesn't seem worth living. He is the one who brightens up her day. He is the one who often brings her flowers for absolutely no reason, the one who looks for an excuse to stay home from work just to simply _be _with her.

"Pepper," Tony calls, his deep eyes open but not seeing. "Pepper?"

She is at his side. "Yes, Tony?" She is fighting against the sobs that threaten to consume her. Pepper reaches for his still-armored hand, raising it to rest on her cheek. Tony's thumb weakly strokes the skin of her face.

He sighs. "I love you."

And with his words, her heart is ripped from her chest to die on the ground beside him. She hasn't felt like this since her father died, and the crushing grief fills her, paralyzing her in its wake. The man she loves, his many flaws included, lies before her, helpless in the fate that awaits him. The tears spill over her eyelids, dampening his hand, but he doesn't notice. "I love you too, Tony."

Tony smiles contentedly, closing his eyes. The light of the arc reactor in his chest fades until it is no longer visible. His hand drops heavily back to the hard ground.

And then he is still.

* * *

Yes, I did it! I killed Tony Stark! I'm horrible. I can't believe I actually wrote this... I never thought I would write something so angsty, but there it is.

Sorry there's no happy ending, but don't worry, there are some happier additions coming up!


	8. Morning

A quick shout-out to my best friend and unofficial beta, Katy Faraday. She puts up with sooo much of my craziness, and I wouldn't be writing today without her encouragement. Thanks, girl! :)

If you like Silence of the Lambs, I would check out her fic "Screams". Her profile is here: .net/u/2736770/Katy_Faraday

Here's a Pepperony one for you. I know a few people were freaked out that I killed Tony in the last chapter. I would apologize, but... sometimes I come up with an angsty plotbunny and it MUST be written. Well, this one is happy.

I own nothing. I do, however, own a necklace that very closely resembles an arc reactor. Yeah, it's awesome.

* * *

Pancakes

When Pepper awakes the next morning, the bed next to her is empty. _Stupid,_ she thinks. _You knew it wasn't going to work out. Tony could never be in a relationship for longer than one night. _

Tony Stark is known for his womanizing tendencies. But Pepper had hoped that maybe, just maybe, for her he would stay. She should have known better.

The crushing grief invades her senses, and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She knows she has to get out of there, leave this house, because she can't deal with him. Not now.

The clock reads 7:20. At this time, Tony is normally secluded in his workshop. If she hurries, she can sneak out the door before he comes up from the basement for breakfast. She does a quick search of the room for her clothes, but manages to find only her jeans. Sighing, she pulls them on. God knows where the rest of her clothes are; after last night, they could be anywhere. Pepper thinks for a moment, then reluctantly grabs Tony's t-shirt from the floor and slips it on. At this point, she doesn't care about her missing clothes. She just has to get out of here.

Pepper silently hurries down the stairs, through the hallway, and then-

She stops in front of the kitchen. Because in front of her is a sight she never thought she would see.

Tony Stark stands in front of the stove, skillfully using a spatula to turn golden-brown pancakes. The smell wafts to where Pepper stands in the doorway, and a small, surprised squeak escapes from her mouth. Tony, hearing the noise, turns and smiles at her. He is wearing only a pair of old sweatpants, and her eyes are immediately drawn to the arc reactor resting in his chest. The blue light evenly frames his muscular torso with a heavenly glow. It's distracting.

"How did you sleep?" he asks, his voice low and soft. Pepper reluctantly pulls her eyes away from his body to look at his face. There's a look in his dark brown eyes that Pepper has never seen before.

She still stands in the doorway, stunned. She had no idea that Tony could cook. Tony doesn't cook. But, then again, Tony is a master at _everything_, so she supposes that it shouldn't be such a surprise. "Excellent, thank you." Pepper manages to whisper.

His eyes drop to the t-shirt she is wearing, his t-shirt, and his grin widens, obviously pleased. He plops the pancakes onto a plate and makes his way over to her. "I made breakfast." He says, brandishing the plate.

She clears her throat. "So I see." Pepper takes the plate from him, glances at the pancakes, and then gently sets it on the granite counter.

Tony frowns. "What? You don't like them?"

Pepper grins at him. "No, I love pancakes."

The lines on his forehead make themselves apparent as his brilliant mind works to figure out what he's missing. "Then what is it?"

Pepper doesn't answer, but lunges forward, pressing her lips to his and pushing him up against the counter. He responds to this and wraps his hands around her slim hips, holding her to him.

And Pepper had thought that he had left the bed that morning because he didn't want something complicated, something long-term. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She is the only one he'll stay for.

* * *

So, read and review! And several more happy ones are on the way.


	9. Change

Here's a new one. I realized after I wrote it that it has no Pepperony, but it is happy. I like it. I like fics that discuss the arc reactor. Yeah, my updates might be a little more spread out for a bit. My muse has slowed down and real life is super busy.

I own nothing. But I did buy those Iron Man 2 valentines from Walmart, complete with temporary tattoos. And yes, I did wear one.

* * *

Change

Tony leans back in the chair, nervous as Yinsen hovers over him. "Careful with that," he mutters, rubbing his chronically tired eyes.

Yinsen smiles. "This is quite an impressive machine you have here, Stark." He flips the miniature arc reactor over in his hands, examining and analyzing with a scientist's eye.

Tony grunts appreciatively, too preoccupied with the idea of what they are about to do to say much of anything. He is worried, concerned that the arc reactor will be unable to keep the shrapnel from his heart, or, even worse, the power will overwhelm his heart and kill him instantly.

He has checked and rechecked his math hundreds of times and he rarely makes a mistake, but he is still troubled. He doesn't want to die, not yet. Not when he has finally realized who he is and what he must do with his life. Tony is tired of being a reckless, careless man who puts himself above everyone else. Seeing his weapons in the hands of enemies and villains has sparked something within him. He realizes that he is manufacturing weapons primarily for the money, and it makes him sick. He hates who he is.

But he wants to change, to make up for all of his past mistakes. At heart, Tony isn't a bad person, he has merely lost sight of what is right, of how to be accountable.

"Are you ready?" YInsen's calm voice pulls him from his deep, worried contemplation.

Looking him in the eye, Tony answers. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He holds his breath as he unhooks himself from the life-sustaining car battery, fully exposing the deep metal tube implanted in his chest. With careful hands, Yinsen places the arc reactor inside, connecting the wire to the base plate, and then–

The shock of the energy hits his system, and he gasps. The blue light of the reactor glows furiously as his heart rate speeds and his breathing picks up, accented by short, quick pants. His back arches as the fire blazes in his heart, and his vision spins as his body fights to adapt to the new power. He thinks this is it, that he won't be able to take it much longer. He braces himself for the coming darkness.

But then his breathing evens out and his heart rate slowly returns to normal. The fire remains, but it is no longer an uncomfortable feeling. It burns there in his chest, a warm sensation that begins near the RT and slowly spreads through his veins, the feeling remaining throughout his entire body.

There's a slight pulsing, a reassuring vibration emanating from the arc reactor, like a second heart beat. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on the slight tremor it creates within himself. The vibrating is comforting, the quiet hum of it low in his ears. He basks in the new feeling, the warm, rejuvenating sensation that remains and will always remain.

It's a feeling he will never get used to, unlike anything he has experienced before. The warm and pulsating energy courses through his body, filling him with new power and awareness. His mind feels like it's moving a million miles a second, producing thoughts at an astonishing rate. He wonders if it's a product of the new energy flowing through his bloodstream and to his brain or if he is just so overwhelmed by it all that his brilliant mind is working quickly to keep up.

The glow of the arc reactor fills the cave with a strange blue tint. Tony likes it. A new light, a new hope for his life.

* * *

Reviews inspire and encourage writers!


	10. Hot

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super-busy and I've been working on a challenge for it's_always_been over on LiveJournal.

As usual, I don't own anything. I did, however, buy a new Iron Man shirt the other day. It's an Extremis shirt! My favorite Iron Man topic! If you don't know what Extremis is, please, look it up. It's amazing.

* * *

Hot

He stumbles again, this time falling face-first into the scorching sand. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it's about noon in the desert of Afghanistan; not a very pleasant place to be.

One of the few people who has genuinely cared about him in a long time has just been killed. He has been kidnapped and tortured and pushed far past the limits he previously held for himself. And to top it all off, the only thing keeping him alive is a ridiculously complicated piece of technology installed directly into his chest.

But for some reason, all he can think about is her.

Maybe he's delusional. Maybe he's not. But he does know one thing: he's in love with Pepper.

The realization, the realization that he loves her, hits him like a bucket of cold water. Basking in the bright light of this awareness, he feels like he can finally see clearly.

When he told Yinsen that he had no one, he was wrong. He has her, and he has always had her. For over eight years, she stayed and he knew it wasn't just for the pay. He had put her through hell, yet she still remained by his side. He wishes that he could have been there for her, just like she is always there for him. Pepper has cleaned up thousands of his messes, but he has never been there to reciprocate. And though it is her job, that's no excuse.

That's the kind of man he's become: one who is strong enough not to have to hide behind excuses. Three months in a cave gives you a lot of time to sort out your life. Three months was all it took for Tony Stark to realize what a selfish, uncaring man he was, and recognize that he wanted and had to change.

He promises to himself that if he lives, if he makes it to see her breathtaking face again, he will make it up to her. He will be the man that she needs and deserves, not just a heartless, self-centered jerk. Even if it takes the rest of his life, he will prove to her that he has changed and that he wants to be with her.

He will later say that he had his eyes opened while he was here. Of course, he is referring to the fraudulent distribution of his weapons, but the statement applies to many other things. Without even realizing it, he has spent the past few months thinking about her, worrying if she's okay, hoping she's not overwhelming herself with work. Somehow, all of his thoughts come back to her.

Tony can't remember exactly what love feels like, but he knows that he has never felt this way before.

The sand is blistering hot, burning his feet as he walks, but he barely notices.


	11. Cold

Here she is! I'm liking this one.

Haven't I put enough disclaimers on these things? I mean, really, I don't own Iron Man. Have you got that?

* * *

Cold

When he finally looks up from his work, the clock reads 1 a.m. He's been repairing the suit for six hours. His hands are raw from the labor, eyes dark and heavy from exhaustion. The headache he developed a couple hours ago still persists, pounding at his head as his brain furiously tries to work past the fatigue.

Tony rises from the chair, stretching his sore muscles. Tossing aside the old screwdriver, he wipes the grease from his hands and lifts his shirt to examine a deep but healing cut on his abdomen. He's been gone for most of the week on missions and the physical exertion and dangerous situations have taken their toll.

He looks across the room to the woman sprawled elegantly on the couch. Pepper's long hair partially covers her pretty face, her head resting on her hands in what must have been an attempt to keep herself awake. Every once and a while, she murmurs to herself in her sleep.

"Come to bed," she'd urged him earlier than night, "You need to rest. The suit will still be here in the morning." When he had kept working, she had sat down on the couch with a huff, unsatisfied, but determined to stay with him.

She's always worrying. Even before they became a couple, she preoccupied herself with his well-being. Through it all, Pepper remains strong for his sake. It's not an easy thing to take, your boyfriend being gone for days at a time and then returning injured and exhausted. Sometimes she lets a little of the worry show, revealing itself in a quick glance, a subtle gesture.

He had told her to go to bed when he caught her dozing around 11 p.m. Pepper, stubborn as always, had refused, instead getting up to make him a sandwich and some coffee. Both still sit on his desk, the coffee cold and the sandwich half-eaten. Tony can never eat while he's working, anyway. Pepper knows this about him, but she does it anyway, as a sort of comforting ritual.

He crosses the room to her sleeping form in graceful, even strides. He reaches his hand beneath her neck, supporting, and lets his hand slowly skim up her flawless legs, coming to rest in that sweet spot behind her knees. He is about to lift her from the couch when he sees her smooth lips part, forming soft whispers that he can barely make out. At first, Tony thinks he is hearing things, but then she says it louder, and there's no mistaking her words.

"Tony." She sighs, sleep creating a serene expression on her stunning face. He freezes in his movements above her, his form growing still as he listens. When Pepper repeats his name, he leans closer to her, lifting her up and into his arms. She snuggles closer against him, seeking warmth. Her hand softly brushes against the arc reactor, and Tony shudders as it hums, the vibrations reverberating throughout his body at her touch. Even after years of being with her, his body still reacts to hers in ways he can't control.

As he makes his way up the steps to their bedroom, he thinks about who he would be without her. They've been together for so long that it's hard to imagine a life without her in it. She's the one who keeps him grounded, the reason he fights to stay alive and come home after a mission. Pepper is the relief of cool air as he takes off the suit, the rush of adrenaline he gets from flying. Now that he has her, he doesn't need alcohol. She is his addiction.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing! Lately, I've been a bit discouraged with writing because RL is so stressful, but you guys really make it worth it. Thanks. :)


	12. Water

Sorry for not updating recently, my Muse has left the building and real life is... depressing.

My little sister thinks that these disclaimers I do are entertaining. I hope you think so as well, but I don't own anything.

Strong T rating on this one. It's not anything too bad, I just like to be safe.

* * *

Water

Why on earth Tony always insists on having meetings in the most inconvenient places, Pepper will never know.

This time, they are seated beside the pool, going over some new statements from the Logistics Division regarding the Smartphones that Stark Industries will be releasing later this year. Papers are spread across the pool deck, organized into piles that only Pepper can understand. She can see Tony looking at her strangely, trying desperately to figure her out, but she doesn't care. She gains a strange sense of accomplishment at the way she is able to confound him, the genius that he is. She knows that it bothers him that he's unable to pick her apart, to study her like a machine. He wants to know all of her secrets, but she isn't willing to divulge yet.

Pepper wastes no time setting to work. She's got a lot to do in not much time, and she's never been one to procrastinate. She sifts through the endless stacks of paper, picking out a few to review and a few for Tony to sign. They've been working for five minutes when Tony moves to kneel on the ground beside her, his hands wrapping in her strawberry-blond hair. He kisses her cheek softly, moving slowly down her face.

Pepper shudders. "It's very hard to concentrate when you're doing that."

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." Tony says simply, his lips gentle against her neck.

"Tony, I –" She is unable to form a coherent thought. She pulls herself back together, clearing her throat, and tries again. "I need to finish this. its due in a few hours and I've only just started on it." Her mind is incapable of focusing on anything but his lips on her.

He sighs, his breath warm against her shoulder. "It can wait."

Pepper shakes her head weakly, trying desperately to remain objective and clear her head. "No, no, Tony –" But then his lips resume their attack on her fair skin, and she groans and feels herself giving in to him. Her hands, hungry, wrap themselves in his dark hair, pull his shirt up to feel the warm tautness of his muscles. She draws his lips up to meet hers and loses herself in Tony.

When Pepper finally manages to regain some awareness, she is in Tony's strong arms, suspended above the ground. At first, she's okay with this, but then he begins moving towards the pool, and she realizes his intentions.

"Tony!" she squeals, but he only laughs. She struggles and squirms, but his muscular arms hold her still. As they plunge into the cool blue water, he continues to hold her to him.

Pepper is furious. Tony's dressed only in swim trunks, but she's wearing her brand new Prada skirt and her favorite white blouse, the one with the mother-of-pearl buttons, and now she's going to have to send them both in to be dry-cleaned. As Tony pulls them both above the water, she opens her mouth, preparing an angry speech.

But when she sees his face, her irritation instantly dissipates. His eyes are warm, like little pools of molten chocolate, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in an expression of accomplishment, amusement, and love. Pepper can't help herself. Tony has that effect on her, that ability to sway even her most persistent attitudes. She relaxes into his chest as his rough hands find the soft skin of her back where her blouse has become untucked. Her hands come to rest on the arc reactor, a spot that she knows is his weakness. Pepper closes her eyes and feels the vibrations emitting from it, the slight pulsations keeping him alive, becoming one with his heart.

* * *

This is the closest thing to smut I've written, but even then, it's not too bad.

Like I said, RL is not going so well. I apologize in advance if some of my fics are a bit darker than usual. :(


	13. Death

You guys are probably not going to like me for this one, but I couldn't help it. I'm going through some rough times right now, and my experiences have inspired, as my friend Katy Faraday says, some "wonderfully dark fics". Yep. That's what this is.

I don't own Iron Man, so please don't sue me. I'm not doing this for the money. :P

* * *

Death

He hasn't been to a funeral since 1995, when both of his parents were killed in a car accident. He had found Obadiah's stash of expensive alcohol and spent most of the service behind the building, lying on the cold pavement, wrinkling his best suit, and getting ridiculously drunk. He had never been very close to his parents, but he was only 21 years old and left with nobody, only his father's money to comfort him. Money never did fill that gap left by his parents.

And now he's 46, and he's lost the one person who did fill that gap. When he was lost and hopeless, she was there to pull him back together. His mother had always said that it would take a strong woman to put Anthony Edward Stark into line. She couldn't have been more right. Pepper was strong-minded and persistant, smart and beautiful, and completely perfect. He never knew what devotion was until he fell in love with her.

Tony can see her lying there across the room, shimmering hair flowing around her now pale face. She looks peaceful, as if she were simply sleeping, the look Tony loves to observe late at night while she sleeps beside him. It's hard to believe that he'll never wake next to her again, never be able to watch her eyelids flutter open to reveal her sky blue eyes.

He feels numb, hollow, like his soul is aching for a part of him that isn't there. All of these people come to talk with him and offer their sympathy, but he hardly hears them. Tony's too busy remembering her, the smell of her when she rests in his arms, the bell-like peal of her laughter when he whispers something in her ear. He remembers the day they spent on the beach last summer. She had been so surprised to find that Tony knew all of the names of the shells that spread across the sand. He had picked out the most beautiful one for Pepper, and had earned an intense kiss as a reward. There are hundreds, thousands of days like those. Now he struggles to maintain a grip on those memories. Tony is struggling to collect the scraps of her, clinging to them as if they are his only sustenance.

They'll be burying her later. Lowering her into the ground forever, for no one to look upon again. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was all too soon. Tony replays the event over and over in his head, searching for a way that she could have been saved, but there is none. He doesn't know where to go from here. His life has grown intertwined with Pepper's, and now that she's gone, he feels like half of himself is missing. And, in a way, it is. Pepper completed him in a way that no one else ever has.

He really wishes that he could leave and get drunk somewhere, just like last time, but he knows Pepper wouldn't like that. It's just that the crushing grief of losing her is too much for him to handle. It was too soon for her, too soon. Tony's genius mind is moving at an exceptionally fast pace, and he wonders if he's going crazy. Probably. Pepper was a stabilizing force in his life, his anchor, and now that she's gone, life doesn't seem worth living. Pepper was The One. There will never be anyone else for him.

* * *

This will probably be the last long drabble I do for a bit. I've been averaging around 500 words for each of these, and that word count will probably drop to around 200 or 300 in the following drabbles. But I promise they will still be good!


	14. Engine Grease

Nothing here belongs to me, besides the writing itself.

I cannot wait for Thor or Captain America! This is going to be a great year for superhero movies…

* * *

Engine Grease

Pepper can't remember when she stopped caring about the grease stains on her clothes. It was probably sometime after Tony returned from Afghanistan, but the exact date is uncertain.

It used to bother her. A lot. She had hated coming home at night to find the dark smudges on her new skirt, her favorite blouse. The grease was impossible to get out of fabric and even more impossible to remove the smell from her hands. It was a smell she subconsciously associated with Tony, a careless, selfish, reckless Tony. The smell made her think of him, and she hated that he forced his way into her thoughts, even if it was unintended. Pepper hadn't wanted to think about him, to have to admit that she cared for him. She told herself that he was an arrogant, self-centered jerk that could never have the capacity to return her feelings. She didn't want to be in love with someone so messed up, so she lied to herself. But, deep down, she knew she cared for him.

And when he changed, she finally decided that maybe it wasn't terrible to actually exercise those feelings. Who was she kidding? She was in love with Tony Stark, and it was clear that he was in love with her.

The number of grease stains increased once she admitted those feelings. It seemed that she couldn't get enough of Tony, and Tony couldn't get enough of her. She would settle in at the end of the day to find them all over her clothes, blotchy handprints where his rough hands had rested on her body. And now she smiles at the sight of them, because they are so completely _Tony._ Gruff and pushy, yet precise and tender.

He knows better than she knows herself, and she loves him for it. That man can read her every facial expression, her every little action and mannerism. Tony is so very observant and talented in analyzing things. Sometimes it bothers her, how he occasionally looks at her like she is a machine, how she can practically feel his brainwaves spreading through the room as he stares at her. She has had boyfriends in the past, but none like Tony. He knows the perfect little comment to make her smile when she is stressed out, how to find the spots that make her melt in his arms.

That man fills her entire life with trouble, but she loves it.

* * *

And we're at 50 reviews! Thanks guys! Keep it coming!


	15. Dream

Here's a short one for you guys.

I apologize that I haven't been updating as fast as usual, RL is currently kicking my butt. But my Muse had a sudden burst of inspiration this week, so I've got some new stuff to post. Thanks for hanging in there! :)

I don't own Iron Man. Which is very upsetting, actually.

* * *

Dream

Around midnight, Tony begins to stir again. He tosses on the mattress, groaning in distress. Pepper can hear his breathing speed until he is gasping, his chest heaving. She rolls over so that she lies right beside him and lifts her arm to rest it on his forehead in a familiar, maternal gesture. In a few seconds, Tony's breathing calms and he opens his eyes, squinting at her in the darkened room. He reaches for her hand, grasping it like it's the only thing connecting him to this world.

He has been having more and more nightmares in the past few months. Most of his time is spent away on missions

After a while, Pepper speaks. "Another nightmare?"

Tony nods, his face grave. A few minutes pass before he whispers, "It was Afghanistan again. Yinsen, he – " Emotion saturates his tone and he is unable to finish.

But Pepper understands. They have a tacit understanding, a silent awareness of one another, developed over a span of many years. She pulls him closer to her, running her hands through his dark brown hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. The velvet light of the moon seeps in through the window as they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Life

I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, so I apologize. RL has been insane. But soon summer will be here and everything will slow down a bit.

* * *

Life

Everything he's ever done, every failure and success, every brilliant idea and choice he's made, comes down to this moment. He feels like time has stopped, or slowed down to a point where he can breathe in every second, pause to fully appreciate what's happening. He's not sure what he's done to deserve this, but he does know that he has never felt like this before, not even when he first realized he was in love with Pepper, although that experience is a close second.

No, the emotions that burn through his soul as he holds his daughter for the first time are unmatched. When he looks into the baby's eyes, he sees in them that indescribable quality that reminds him of Pepper: that intensity, as powerful and deep as the ocean. Tony rests her tiny hand in his palm, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin on his.

He looks down at Pepper, who is resting after her work. Tears of joy flood her eyes and Tony sees his own happiness reflected in her face.

Tony smiles and returns his gaze to the baby in his arms, his daughter, and realizes that this is the true meaning of life: not extravagant indulgences or success or money.

Life is nothing without love.

* * *

Reviews are hugs for writers! :)


	17. White

I know it has been forever, but I finally have some free time now, so I'll be able to write a lot more. I do plan on adding more to this collection of ficlets, so stay tuned for more soon.

Here's a little something to brighten up your Friday!

* * *

Snow Angels

or

White

"C'mon, Pep. It's not that cold out."

Pepper rubs her arms, teeth chattering wildly. "Are you kidding me? You're not the one in a skirt and heels."

Tony's eyes drop to her well-dressed feet. "Are those the Louboutins I got you for your birthday?"

"Yes, and I know they were expensive, so there's no way I'm wearing them out in the snow. They'll get all wet and ruined."

"Oh, they didn't cost that much. And it's worth every penny to see those legs all propped up in them."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Tony, I know these shoes cost more than my monthly paycheck."

"Well it's a good thing you've got a billionaire for a boyfriend. I'll buy you some new ones for Christmas. Some red ones."

Pepper sighs patiently. "I can't wear red, Tony. It clashes with my hair."

"Oh. I didn't think of that." He frowns slightly. "Not even on your feet? That seems a little extreme..." he trails off, distracted by an intricate snowflake that has landed on his sleeve.

Pepper hops lightly from foot to foot in a desperate attempt to keep warm. "Can we go inside now? Those cookies my mom was baking are probably done by now."

"C'mon, Pep." he says again. "I'm sure your parents will leave us some. And how often do you get to play in the snow? Never, in Malibu."

"Tony, no, it's too cold." she whines and turns to go back inside.

"Oh, no you don't!" He grabs her around the waist, lifts her off the ground, and steps out into the snow, leaving the warm cover of the porch. Pepper squirms futilely in his strong arms as the thick snowflakes settle in her hair.

"Tony! No! Put me down!" she shrieks, laughing despite herself. He tracks through the snow for a ways before finally lowering Pepper lightly to the ground and lying down beside her. He stretches out, limbs splayed.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asks.

He grins again and begins to move his arms and legs up and down in the snow at his sides. "Making a snow angel."

She laughs and lays back down, copying the movements she remembers from her childhood. "I haven't done this since I was a little girl." she says.

When they get up to admire their work, they're both cold and wet, but neither of them care. They just stand there in the snow, holding hands and looking down at their two angels in the snow.


End file.
